


Sweet Morning

by vverra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Neck Kissing, kisses and pancakes? yes and yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vverra/pseuds/vverra
Summary: The arranging of chocolate chips in a quickly baking pancake is an art. It takes the perfect combination of a steady hand and killer timing to be able to land those little chips in their exacts spots in the batter so to have them spread evenly throughout the pancake. It’s a skill. A skill, Sid realizes, that not everyone has and as much as you’d like to teach someone, not everyone is cut out for the job.His boyfriend is one of the unteachable.***Sidney and Geno share a peaceful off day breakfast together- kinda.





	Sweet Morning

The arranging of chocolate chips in a quickly baking pancake is an art.

It takes the perfect combination of a steady hand and killer timing to be able to land those little chips in their exacts spots in the batter so to have them spread evenly throughout the pancake. It’s a skill. A skill, Sid realizes, that not everyone has and as much as you’d like to teach someone, not everyone is cut out for the job.

“Geno, you can’t just plop them in like that. Look, now that side has way too many chips, and this side has none,” Sid sighes, exasperatedly. He gestures haphazardly at the mess Geno is making of their breakfast, a little frustrated at his lack of poise when dealing with the task.

His boyfriend is one of the unteachable.

“Oh hush,” Geno chides lightly, plopping more chocolate chips randomly into the already more-chocolate-than-pancake pancake. “Still will taste good. Promise.”

How he could be so nonchalant about wrecking their day-off breakfast Sid would never know. Although, as much as it hurt him to watch Geno’s less than tactile chocolate chip distributing, he couldn’t help but feel content at the sight of Geno standing shirtless in their kitchen, clad only in a loose pair of pajama pants that Sid had given him for Christmas. His hair is still mussed from sleep, a little greasy, and he is softly humming along to the music playing from the speakers in the living room.

It was such a sweet morning they were sharing together, Sid just wanted to enjoy it for a while. Their schedules are crazy and demanded such extreme hours from them that it wasn’t often they both were home in the morning with nowhere to go for hours, able to make pancakes together. Sid’s basking in its domestic glow.

That is until Geno rips a pancake in half while flipping because its weight in chocolate chips is definitely over the safety limit for such breakfast foods.

Sid is serious about breakfast food.

“Alright, move over,” he ribs, taking the spatula from Geno’s hand. “I can’t just stand here and watch you ruin our breakfast anymore, no matter how much I love you.” Sid hip bumps him playfully away from the front of the stove.

Geno huffs slightly, pouting at being fired from of the position of head breakfast chef, but it’s all smoke, Sid can tell.

“So mean to me, Sid,” he whines, taking a step to be directly behind Sid and wrapping his arms around his waist, while his head falls onto its prefered resting spot in the crease between Sid’s shoulder and neck, effectively caging him in Geno’s warm embrace. “But is okay, you can be captain of breakfast, I’m not mind.”

“I’m not trying to be captain of breakfast, you’re just messing it up.”

“Is not mess. I’m good baker, no? You say you not love my cookies?” He mumbles against the side of Sid’s neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin at it’s base.

Sid feels his heartbeat pick up at the feeling of Geno’s warm breathe tickling his neck and his voice, low and deep in his ear. He’s making it immensely difficult to focus on the breakfast making and Sid can tell there’s a blush that creeping up his neck, making him feel hot and flustered in all the best ways as he pours batter in the pan. He loves Geno like this, slightly put off, but joking, and still a little sleepy. It makes for a killer combination Sid is never armored enough to defend himself from.

“I do love your baking. I love your oatmeal cookies, and your banana bread, and your _vatrushka_.” Sid cooes, letting the unfamiliar word slip from his tongue as he turns a little to watch the reaction he knows it would have on Geno.

Geno loves it when he speaks Russian, or the little bit of French he knows, but especially Russian. Sid finds Russian tricky to pronounce still, harder than French. The constants are too harsh and his mouth just can’t seem to fit itself around the sounds quite right yet. Geno loves it though, claiming that while Sid’s Russian is pretty terrible, it sounds perfect coming from him. Studying with him is hard, he barely corrects Sid’s pronunciation, spending too much time blushing and pressing kisses all over Sid’s face after every other word. He only gets serious when Sid threatens to practice with Gonch instead of him.

Sid watches as rose blooms across the top of Geno’s cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears, his tan skin not helping to hide the color at all. He looks flustered in the best way, like the way someone who has just realized they’ve walked into their own surprise party would look. This is why Sid is trying to learn more Russian, for this look right here.

He burrows his face deeper in Sid’s neck to hide his pleasure and Sid can feel feather light kisses being pressed into any part of his neck Geno can reach. Those kisses always tickle and as he squirms to get out of Geno’s grasp, he finds himself being held tighter and tighter with no possible way to escape.

He can’t help the belly laugh he lets out when Geno surprises him by blowing a wet raspberry into the crook of his neck before he proceeds to attack the spot with even more fast kisses that trail up and down his neck and shoulder.

“G- Geno please!” Sid struggles out between laughs, “please! I can’t breathe- ah! Truce! I call- I call truce.”

He pleads against the onslaught of tickles and wet kisses Geno is pressing to every part of Sid’s skin he could reach even as he tries to pull away. His hands find their way under Sid’s pajamas shirt to squeeze at his sides and tickle his stomach. Sid can feel the smile on Geno’s lips with every kiss he presses into Sid’s skin.

Suddenly, Sid finds himself being  spun around to face Geno who leans in quickly to plant a deep kiss on his lips before wrapping his hands around Sid’s thighs and lifting, Suddenly, Sid is carried the short distance and being set down onto the counter across from the stove with Geno firmly between his legs. When he looks down to where Geno’s leaning in close,  both hands on either side of the counter trapping Sid inside his embrace again, he realizes that at some point in their game, Geno’s changed from playful morning wrestling to something a little more coquettish.

“You surrender?” Geno looks up with lidded eyes, still breathing heavy from their antics. He looks so beautiful, with messy hair and red, swollen lips, that it takes Sid a few breaths before he can nod a tentative ‘yes’.

At that, Geno stands up straighter and brings his hands up to cup Sid’s cheeks. From his spot sitting on the counter, he’s roughly the same height as Geno for a change and Geno doesn’t hesitate to lean a little forward and press a soft kiss to Sid’s waiting lips. This time it’s patient and soft, but Sid doesn’t want that now, not with Geno standing in front of him, looking like he does. He wants something a little stronger.

He pushes back against Geno’s kiss with a little more pressure, trying to convey his intentions with a little less tact then he was going for apparently because Geno just laughs into their kiss and gives back exactly what Sid wants. He opens his mouth and lets Sid explore until his heart’s content. His hands move on their own accord to Geno’s hair and he pulls slightly at the waves while scratching lightly at Geno’s scalp until he lets out the little moan Sid knows he would.

They stay together like that for awhile, making out like two teenagers in the back of a movie theater, with Sid’s hands in Geno’s hair and Geno’s hands up his shirt. For all the time they’ve been together, it never gets less exciting to be together, less exhilarating when Geno sucks at the sweet spot of his collarbone. The pounding in his heart never takes a day off when he feels the smooth plains of Geno’s skin beneath his fingertips.

He’s seen couples fizzle out after the desire for sex and mutual attraction has left them both wanting. He know what happens when the kissing isn’t enough anymore and everything in between feels stale. They’ve known each other since they were practically teenagers, and although it took them quite a while to figure out their feelings for each other, the attraction has been there since day one. They’ve only been together three years officially, but they’ve been connected for so much longer.

So the fact that he and Geno can stand in the kitchen in their pajamas at 9 am and kiss and kiss, and only kiss, and Sid can feel his heart beating restlessly in his ribcage makes him giddy. And just happy. He’s making breakfast with his boyfriend in the their kitchen, the team has clinched a playoff spot, they’re both playing some amazing hockey, and he’s _happy._ He feels like he could just live in this moment forever.

That being said, Sid is ready for this to go a little further when the fingertips that have been running across his chest pause for a moment. Geno is pulling away marginally and Sid greedily leans forward to try and chase him, he isn’t nearly ready for this to be over yet, he’s just getting started. He’s thwarted, though, when Geno puts a finger to his lips to stop them and tilts his head to the side little, sniffing the air.

“Is something… burn?” He asks.

Sid’s confused only for a moment before his eyes widen and he jumps off the counter, shoving Geno out of his way in the process.

“The pancakes!”

The stove is smoking and the kitchen is becoming hazy with it. How had they not noticed all the smoke? Sid turns the burner off quickly and yanks the pan off the stovetop. The  pancake he’d poured before he’d been distracted by Geno’s lips was black and burnt to a crisp. He moves to the trash and tries to scrape charred bits of pancake and chocolate out of the pan before turning toward the sink and running water over it while Geno coughs, moving to open a window and  clear some smoke away before-

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Sid groans as the smoke alarm starts screaming at them. Burning their breakfast to a crisp and throwing their quiet morning into absolute chaos wasn’t exactly how he thought he and Geno were going to spend their day off.

Sid drops the probably ruined pan into the sink and turns around to face the rest of kitchen. The phone rings a moment later with what is probably a call from the fire department to ask if they’re okay before sending the trucks over to the house which he absolutely doesn’t want. He can only imagine his embarrassment when he has to explain to the Edgeworth fire department that he was too busy necking his boyfriend to pay attention to their breakfast.

Geno swoops up their phone in a second and explains to the dispatcher that no, they weren’t on fire, and yes, it’s a false alarm, no need to send the trucks or an ambulance. After he thanks them for calling, he hangs up the phone and turns back toward Sid. But Sid can’t look at him, he’s upset about their ruined morning and that the kitchen smells like burnt food and regret. Or maybe that’s just Sid.

But, to his surprise Geno just starts laughing. It starts out as a chuckle that quickly turns into a full belly laugh that has Sid looking up, startled and after a minute he feels a laugh bubble up inside of him as well. He can’t help it with Geno nearly doubled over in laughter.

The tension unrolls from his shoulders when he realizes Geno isn’t upset and he laughs along with chaos that their morning had become.

The alarms are still blaring, and the room has the slightly hazy look of a shady nightclub, but Sid decides he doesn’t really care.

Geno closes the space between them in three easy steps and pulls Sid into his chest still laughing. Sid leans his cheek on Geno’s skin and feels it move with amusement as Geno wraps his arms loosely around Sid’s shoulders.

“Think management might take C away, Sid, not be captain of breakfast anymore,” he teases, mirth coloring his words, “Might give it back to me, make you do bag skate.”

Sid just breathes out another laugh and steps on Geno’s toe for good measure. He knows Geno’s joking and the whole situation is rather funny in retrospect, but this is a blow to his breakfast ego he knows he won’t live down for awhile. His mother would be very disappointed with him right now.

“You know what we do now?” Geno asks lightly, pulling back a little to look down at Sid.

“We’re going to get breakfast at K&N’s like usual?” Sid asks.

“Exactly. This is why you captain of breakfast, always have best back up plan. Maybe coach give you back C,” Geno teases, already pulling on his jacket from last night thats laying on one of the chairs tucked in at the island. He’s making quick work of putting his shoes on and looking for his keys, but seems to be forgetting something.

Sid just watches him amusedly, arms crossed, until Geno notices what’s wrong with this picture.

Geno is already on the way the way to garage door when he looks back to see that Sid hasn’t moved.

“Sid, come on. Is Sunday, have to beat grandma’s coming from church or they eat all pancakes before us,” he says, making a ‘hurry up’ motion with his hands.

But, Sid gestures downward at himself, not moving to put a coat on because, “Geno, I’m not wearing pants and you’re not even wearing a shirt.” That’s when Geno looks down to notice that he is not, in fact wearing a shirt.

He laughs a little again before walking over to Sid, slipping his shoes and jacket off along the way. When he gets to Sid, he pulls him in for one quick, sweet kiss before ushering him toward the stairs to get dressed.

“Most smart, Sid, good thing I keep you around.” Geno starts as they head to their bedroom. “But, maybe keep you away from kitchen for a while, yes?”

Sid groans as they head to the bedroom together. He really isn’t ever going to live this down.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sid/Geno drabble! Exciting! I'm new to this fandom, so I figured I'd start with some tooth rotting fluff as a primer to the universe while I work on some longer things as well. Let me know how I did?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by the same name @vverra. I'm new there, too, but hopefully I'll start using it more now that I finally have a fic posted :)


End file.
